


in the palm of me

by CountlessUntruths (KaliCephirot)



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-08
Updated: 2007-04-08
Packaged: 2018-09-13 05:05:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9107779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaliCephirot/pseuds/CountlessUntruths
Summary: Lala sings for the dreams of a small child that never was could have.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Of course I have to fall for the really minor characters. It's my thing. Song-bits come from 'Eve, the apple of my eye' from Bell X1

  
**in the palm of me**  


Gozoru is ten and Lala older than pain. She holds her hands and smiles, she twirls in the sun and becomes light and becomes magic and Gozoru loves her so much that his chest feels as if it could burst and Lala sings him songs about knights and fair princesses with hair the color of gold and Gozoru sleeps with his head pillowed against Lala's thighs and lets her hands move through his hair.

__

And I lie behind you

Gozoru is twenty-five and Lala is magical. Lala smiles as Gozoru's hands move through her hair and braid it, smiles even more as he finishes and his hands and arms find their way around her waist and she giggles as he kisses her neck, says that it tickles and she remains as unafraid of him as she has been from the very start. Gozoru feels so very warm and alive and Lala sings for them both old sonnets of love.

__

And a cradle you in the palm of me

Gozoru is sixty and he doesn't follow Lala as quickly as before but his steps are always there. Lala sings for him so he can find her, threads his way with her voice and Gozoru thinks that this is happiness. He tries not to think of his wrinkled hands adding to his ugliness. Lala moves towards him and her small hands touch his and she smiles like the sunrise before leaning forward to kiss him slowly and carefully, and her smile afterward breaks his heart a little. He asks her for songs of grieving at night and Lala is older than him all of the sudden as she straddles his lap and wraps arms and legs around him and whispers the songs against his ear.

__

And I pat your hair down

Gozoru is eighty five years old and he fears Lala might die before him. He holds her tightly against him and he feels her hands taking fistfuls of his coat and it's now he who whispers songs against her ear, presses a hand against her back and begs, 'please', because for the exorcist Lala is nothing but a tool, Innocence wrapped in a doll's body, and for them she won't be sunlight and love and laugh and it's his right, his only right, to make sure that she dies as the human that she never was.

__

I think will we sink or swim?

Gozoru is eighty five years old and three days dead and Lala doesn't exist anymore. She sings a lullaby that once upon a time a lonely child would have loved, sings for the dreams of a small child that never was could have and sings until the wind whispers inside her chest three little words and Lala's heart finally breaks.

__

'Cause we could do either on a whim


End file.
